I will not say I am in love
by GhostsInDecember
Summary: After the horrifying murders from Jack the Ripper, a new serial killer is loose. He chooses to take young boys as his victims. "Candyman" is his nickname. In between the private- and official life Ciel is starting to fall in love with his butler, Sebastia
1. Intro

After the horrifying murders from Jack the Ripper, a new serial killer is loose. He chooses to take young boys as his victims. "Candyman" is his nickname. Ciel Phantomhive must act on orders from the Queen to stop the killings. But between the private- and official life, something completely different is going on. Ciel is starting to fall in love with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Please leave a review if you like it :] Enjoy!


	2. That butler Has a bad feeling

Chapter one: **That butler; Has a bad feeling**

* * *

"I-I am so sorry!" Shouted an upset maid named Maylene. She had tripped and fallen, and broken some plates. Now she was hysterical, as always. The butler of the house sighed; he did not have time to deal with this kind of things.

"Maylene, will you please clean this up, the young master will not like it if he woke up to this mess." He spoke and looked down at the plate he was holding, on it was his master's breakfast. He looked up at Maylene again, who had started to clean up the mess while she was blushing like mad. '**Good.**' He thought and turned away and walked to his master's room.

He stopped outside the room and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Yes..." A little master replied indifferent from inside.

The master was the Earl of The Phantomhive Company, a very known and respected company. Ciel Phantomhive was his name. He was 13 years old and was called the Queen's dog. The Queen gave her orders and Ciel would follow them to the extreme, if necessary. Ciel had just woken up and was still in bed, still tired and not quite ready for a long day.

Sebastian smiled and went into the room quietly. He walked over to the bed where his master, Ciel, was.

"We got a letter from the tailor; your new suit is finished." Sebastian said while placing the breakfast on his master's lap.  
"Good, we can pick it up later then." Ciel said with the same calm voice he usually had, as he picked up his fork. He did not bother to look up at Sebastian, his faithful servant.

Usually Ciel had a full schedule for the day, containing lessons and checkups about the company. But today, he was hoping he could escape from that, it was boring. He would rather play a game, test his strategies to see if they were to fail or not. The food on his plate disappeared into his mouth, when he felt he was filled, he stopped. The little master finally looked up at his butler. The gaze was different than what he usually gave others, softer. Not intentionally of course.

"So what is today going to be like, Sebastian?" Ciel asked and sighed low.  
"First we are going to get your new suit, and then later Lady Elizabeth will come on a visit." Sebastian answered, still smiling.

He picked up the plate from his master's lap and placed it on a table, so that it would not be in the way of his young lord. When Sebastian turned to face the younger male again, a loud sound could be heard from outside of the room. It sounded like someone broke a huge pile of glass. '**Not this again.**' Sebastian thought, but did not move or change his facial expression.

"Lizzy..." Ciel mumbled annoyed. Sure, she was his fiancée and a precious childhood friend, but she had a habit to turn his manor upside down. '**Just endure it... Like all the other times.**' He thought, trying to win his spirit back.

Ciel moved, sliding down from the bed, landing perfectly on his feet. The gigantic white shirt he slept in reached down to his slim knees.

"Help me get dressed." Ciel ordered in a more serious tone.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, and walked over to one of Ciel's wardrobes.

He chose some dark blue clothes, and a hat that matched. Before walking back to the young master he made sure that there was no dirt on the clothes, and that they were looking perfect. This took about 3 seconds for Sebastian, no human could be so fast, but Sebastian could, since he was not human. He took of the white shirt his master was wearing, and started to dress him up. This was a normal ritual. Sebastian stood up and looked down at the young boy in front of him, who now was dressed up in dark blue, which suited him very well.

Ciel took on a black eyepatch; he was not blind, but merely wanted to hide the truth of how he met Sebastian and so on. His right eye had no normal colour. It was dark purple and had pentacle sign glowing on it. It was a symbol of their Faustian contract. Sebastian had the same sign on his left hand. Ciel grabbed the hat and placed it nicely on his head.

"Let us go then." He said motionless and turned towards the door.

Sebastian said nothing; he walked over to the door and opened it for his master. He then closed the door behind them. After a few seconds with silence, a high crunching noise could be heard from the floor over them. '**There is no peace in this house.**' Sebastian thought and knew that he had ha huge job in front of him when they got back from the town.

The streets in London had not changed much since the last time the Earl was there. They were still covered in a depressing gray colour. The sour wind blew past them as they found the way towards the tailor. Like always, Ciel got to see nervous looking eyes from people around him, they recognized him and always putted him in the same category as a policeman. Although a little higher in rank. Ciel held his head high, as if they could psyche him out with the creepy looks. All he did was walk closer to Sebastian; he knew Sebastian would always protect him until the very end.

The tailor's house was straight ahead. Sebastian did not let his guard down; you never know what could happen. There was something different going on, something was wrong, Sebastian could sense it; something was in the atmosphere. Some of the women were holding their sons extremely close; like they were afraid something would happen to them. Sebastian looked down at the young master, wondering if he could feel that something was wrong too. Sebastian opened the door to the tailor's house, and waited for his master to enter.

Ones entered they were met with a smile. A chubby man with his light gray hair chromed backwards. He wore a brown suit that looked more like a dress and a pair of black gloves on his hands. He clapped his hands together and guessed on who his customer were.

"Little Mr. Phantomhive, am I right, come to pick up your new suit, yes?" The tailor was known to be energetic and loving. "or are you on another business?" He added a slight bit more serious, you could see it in his eyes, but still kept his smile.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian for a second before he turned towards the strange man; he could not believe his suites were really custom made by this man.

"Just the suit..." Ciel answered monotonous.

Sebastian smiled friendly and waited for the tailor to get the suit. When the tailor came back, he held a beautiful blue and black suit, which looked like it would fit Ciel perfectly.

"Here you go," The tailor said and handed the suit to Sebastian. "You want to try it on first, Mr. Phantomhive?" The tailor asked and looked down at Ciel.  
"No, I am sure it fits... Besides we are in a hurry." Ciel said and faked a small smile, so that the tailor would not ask any questions. He knew Elizabeth too well; she always came two hours earlier than expected. "Give the man his money and we are off." Ciel said to Sebastian.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and gave the tailor the money before he went over to the door and opened it for his young master.  
"Be careful out there, bad things happen to young boys like you. Make sure you are never walking alone." The tailor suddenly said, and looked very serious now.

Sebastian got a bad feeling that he was right when he thought that something was wrong. He looked down at Ciel, to see his reaction, if there was any reaction to see. That boy was almost impossible to read, you never know what was going on in his head. Ciel frowned for a second and chose to ignore the words until they got outside.

"What do you think he meant by that?" He asked, looking around. There was truly something going on in this area. '**I cannot remember any police reports from this district... Maybe the police are tightly holding on to the information or they have not been notified yet.**' Ciel thought suspicious, the police officers never liked it when Ciel came snooping around on orders from the Queen. '**In anyway, I cannot do anything yet.**'  
"I think he meant that something is going on, and that you are in the deferred group, my lord." Sebastian answered, not able to lie to his master. '**I wonder what is going on,**' Sebastian thought. He looked around, and it was obvious that the victim for this happening was young boys. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, '**I cannot let anything happen to him, so I must be more careful now.**' He thought.

They walked passed a woman who was holding her son tightly.

"Are you crazy, letting that young boy beside you just walk with no protection?! Think if something happened to him!" The woman screamed after Sebastian. That woman clearly did not know who she was talking to. Sebastian looked over his shoulder before he looked down at Ciel, wondering if he should answer that woman.

"Just ignore her... There is no use for us to do anything for now; if it is a kidnapping case then the police are surly on it." Ciel said in a low tone.

He was curious of what made the woman so scared and wanted to ask her, but knew where his place was in the society. Living in the underworld of London and getting rid of possible wrongdoings that led back to the royal family - that was his job as the head of the Phantomhive family. So that meant he had to wait for further notice. Ciel felt uneasy in this street so he begun to walk a bit faster than usual. He was sure Sebastian would notice that, but did not care.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and walked after Ciel.

He took notice of his master's behaviour, but did not say anything about it. It did not take long before they were home again.

"Ah, it is time for tea." Sebastian said and smiled friendly at Ciel, before he walked to the kitchen.  
"Ciel-chaaaaaaaan!" Seconds later someone hugged Ciel and was almost crunching his bones.  
"Cieeeeel," The person let go of Ciel, it was Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée. "I have missed youuuu soooo much!" She said and hugged Ciel again.

Ciel looked like he was going to die. Hugs were not something he had grown accustomed to.

"Lizzy." Ciel said as he managed to get away from her hug and created a bit space between them. "You are early, is aunty with you?" Ciel asked, he noticed the mansion had not changed. '**She must have arrived just seconds ago. Hopefully Elizabeth has not had the time to find any costumes to dress us up with.**'

"No, she is sick," Elizabeth answered, she looked a bit sad for a second, and then she started to smile again. "I have missed you sooo much!" She said again ad started to hug Ciel again.  
"Lady Elizabeth," A voice said, Elizabeth looked up to see Sebastian standing near a table, he looked a bit surprised to see her.  
"Sebastian," She said happily and stopped hugging Ciel. She was sure an enthusiastic soul.  
"It is time for tea." Sebastian said and looked from Ciel to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and ran over to the table. She smiled even more, if possible, when she saw the pie and all the tea.

"What pie is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Blueberry pie, my Lady." Sebastian answered.

Ciel sat down nicely, in his normal seat at the table, trying to co-op with all the energy that filled the room. Elizabeth was sure to give him a headache by the end of the day. If she did not, then the other servants might.

"How ill is she, aunty I mean?" Ciel had seen the change in the expression Elizabeth had.  
"She... she cannot even get out of bed," Elizabeth answered. "And the doctor does not know what to do to make her recover." Now Elizabeth was looking very sad.  
"Is that so...?" Ciel said low. He had no idea how to comfort the poor girl, so he kept himself silent and concentrated on eating.  
"I... I think I should go home," Elizabeth said, she jumped of the chair and walked over to Ciel. "See you later, Ciel-chan." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went over to the door.

Sebastian turned away when he saw the kiss, for some reason he felt uneasy by seeing them so close together. Something inside of him just wanted to rip them apart. He walked after Elizabeth to the door, and opened it for her, then closing it behind her. Still deep in his own thought he walked back to Ciel. Ciel sighed from relief and boredom. He stood up and walked closer to Sebastian before he stopped to look at him with his arms crossed.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Ciel looked so small compared to Sebastian, like a midget. A very powerful and controlling midget.  
"No, it's nothing, my lord," Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and smiled to his master. He was not lying, there was nothing wrong. "I was just thinking."

Ciel just gave Sebastian a look; he did not really buy that, but decided not to be bothered by it.

"Good, then I shall get back to my work." Ciel said in a very unenthusiastic voice. The word _work_ was not appealing today, but it was necessary and had to be done. He turned and headed to his office.

Sebastian smiled and began to clean the house, and did his usual work.

The day went on like all the other days, nothing special happened. When it was getting late a letter arrived, from the queen.

"I have been waiting for this." Sebastian mumbled and walked to his master's office. It was almost bedtime, so they could not do anything with the case they, possibly, were given by the queen. Sebastian knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from the lord that was working on the other side of the door.

"Yes, get in..." Ciel mumbled. He had been close to falling asleep in his chair. All the paperwork was getting to him. The little master shove all the papers to the end of the desk, he was ready to call it a night.

Sebastian opened the door and walked in and closed the door.

"A letter from the queen has arrived, my lord." He said, looking at the exhausted boy.  
"Let me see it." Ciel said a little more awake and waited for Sebastian to give the letter to him.

Why on earth would the Queen send him a letter this late? It must be something important written inside of it.

"Yes," Sebastian handed the letter over to Ciel.

He smiled while waiting for his master to finish reading the letter. '**I hope we now will find out why the town people are so scared.**' Sebastian was convinced that the letter had something to do with whatever was going on in town.

Ciel sighed and sat back in his chair after he had finished reading.

"The woman had a perfect reason for being so protecting... There is a person who kidnaps boys in my age and kills them after he... rapes them." Ciel felt disgusted, a sick person was loose in the streets. Jack the Ripper case had just been solved and now this. "Candyman they call him. The Queen wants me to find him. The police seem to get nowhere in this case..." Ciel left the letter on the desk, open for anyone to read it.

'**Humans are an evil race.**' Sebastian thought. He could not understand how a man could do such things to small boys. Not even a demon would do something like that.

"May I read the letter, my lord?" He asked.  
"Yes, go ahead." Ciel answered, Sebastian had to memorize the details too in order to help his master. '**Wonder what Candyman's motive is... pure pleasure or something else.**' Ciel looked up at Sebastian. '**I am glad that I have him around. If he was not here, I would probably been kidnapped and sold on the black-market or killed already.**'

Sebastian read the letter in silence, when he was finished he placed it on the desk again. Now he was looking very serious.

"He uses Phantomhive candy to tempt his victims; kids cannot resist Phantomhive candy. Some days he takes up to 5 boys, and some days none. He will be hard to trace, since it looks like his victims are randomized, there is no pattern. The only thing we know is that he takes boys who are alone. Most of the kidnappings happen at night, but some even happen when it is day." Sebastian already knew that this would be a very hard case to solve.

'**We are dealing with a needy pedophile... How repulsive.**' Ciel thought only to himself.

"We will deal with this tomorrow. Then we can investigate this matter in town. It seemed like those citizens near the tailor knew something that may be of interest, or so I hope." The young master stated before he rose from his chair.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian followed Ciel to his room, where he made his master ready for bed.

'**And tomorrow, the hell begins.**' Sebastian looked down at his master who was trying to sleep, smiling to himself. He turned around to leave the room.

"Sebastian." Ciel said when he felt Sebastian's present leave and panicked for a second. His face flushed as he realized he had nothing to be afraid of. He covered his face with the quilt and murmured a _good night_ to Sebastian.

"Good night, young master," Sebastian said; he had heard what the lord said. '**He is not as cold as people think he is.**' He thought and went out of the room.


	3. That butler Is investigating 1

Chapter two: **That butler; Is investigating, part 1**

This chapter became too long xD so I have divided it into two parts :] (We decided it was easiest if the chapters were like days.)

* * *

Black endless darkness became illuminated as a red glowing symbol came closer. Hands held down a frightened Ciel as an intense pain burned a mark on his left side.

Hate. Horror. Fear.

Ciel screamed of agony. The hands had owners wearing smiling masks; they threw the boy in a cage. He was stripped from clothes.

Freezing. Hurting.

How did it become like this? What wrong had the young innocent boy done? Ciel screamed again, the mark still burned on his body. He had crawled into fatal position, tears quickly moved from his eyes. Opening his eyes and saw only darkness again, the angst rose. The hands had left him to care for himself.

Anger.

Who could help him when no one was left? The people dearest to Ciel had already passed; they existed only as ashes from corpses. He could remember their faces clearly as the day, but they seemed to vanish before him each time he thought about them. His heartbeat raced when he felt a present entered the room and stood before him. The eyes were familiar. Red-brown eyes, similar to a cat. Ciel gasped for air, he had forgotten to breath while he stared up at those beautiful eyes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out and crawled closer to the owner of the eyes.

Ciel opened his eyes for real and found himself in the familiar bedroom. He was soaking with sweat and his breath was uncontrolled. His hands clinched around his chest.

"Calm down, it was just a dream..." He told himself in between his breath. The eyes closed again and he leaned forward. "... but it was just as real as that memory."  
"Young master," Sebastian stood in the door, he had heard his master scream and had headed over to his room. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

His face and eyes was illuminated up by a candle he was holding in his left hand. Sebastian took one step closer the young boy. '**Something must really have scared him.**' Ciel's eyes opened and shifted towards Sebastian's voice. '**He always sees me at the worst times.**' Ciel thought and took a deep breath. With Sebastian there, he seemed to become calmer.

"Would you sit with me?" The Earl asked humble.

Sebastian nodded. He walked over to the bed where his master sat; he placed the candle on the night table.

"Something that bothers you, my lord?" He asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

His dark eyes where almost shining in the dark, peering right through Ciel. Sometimes you would wonder if those eyes saw right into your soul, your thoughts and mind. Like you could not hide anything from them.

"Bad dream." Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian's eyes. He was not sure how to explain it in other words. '**He must think I look like the most pathetic human in the world. Right now I probably am.**' He thought harshly to himself. Unintentionally he leaned closer to Sebastian and rested his head on Sebastian's chest. "You saved me though."

Sebastian was surprised by the boy's action. He had not foreseen this.

"Yes, it is my job to watch over you, so it is only naturally that I save you if something happened." He said, his voice was low, like a breath of wind. He lifted a hand and placed it on the smaller boys head, letting his finger run through his dark silky locks.

Ciel closed his eyes and let Sebastian do what he did without any protests. For his surprise it was extremely comfortable to be this close to Sebastian, his protector.

"Stay with me until morning... I do not want that dream to replay in my head again." Ciel said sleepy.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian whispered, smiling down at the boy. '**You do have a soft side, a very soft side**' He lifted the boy up and placed him on his lap, holding him tight. '**If it is protection you want, that is what I will give.**' He started to run his fingers through the earl's hair again.

Ciel said nothing more that night, the dream never replayed either. He had quickly fallen asleep in Sebastian's secure arms. When the morning came and the sun shined through the windows, Ciel woke up, seeing that he was still in the arms of his butler. His cheeks became pink. '**What on earth have I been doing?**' He thought and freaked inside. Although he still felt the same he had before, he just could not forgive himself for letting his guard down that easily, especially around Sebastian.

"Good morning, my lord," Sebastian smiled. "I am sorry I have not been able to make you breakfast yet." He lifted Ciel of his lap and placed him on the bed. He rose and went to get some clothes for Ciel. This time he chose a dark green suit.

"That is okay..." Ciel said while his eyes followed Sebastian. He let Sebastian dress him up like always, but could not help wondering what that tingling feeling in his stomach he got each time Sebastian came within a 1 meter radius meant.

"I will go and prepare your breakfast." He said and went out of the room, and rushed down to the kitchen.

'**People look like they are even more scared today, than yesterday.**' Sebastian thought, he and Ciel had went to the town after breakfast, to find some clues about this Candyman who was terrorizing this part of London.

"Young master." Sebastian pointed at some policeman who was blockading a little house that had not been used for ages.

Ciel nodded, he had the feeling that one of Candyman's victims had been discovered. When they arrived at the scene they were met with Fred Abberline, one of the many officers from Scotland Yard. Fred had a sad and disgusted face on today.

"Ah... Mr. Phantomhive, what brings you here?" Fred asked, while he looked through some papers. "No silly question. It is quite obvious you are here because of that boy." Fred pointed towards a dead body that some men were standing around. They placed him in a black bag and sent him off to the morgue. But before that happened, Ciel got a good look at that young boys innocent face, he felt sick inside. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel shoulder. The victim was a noble boy, at Ciel age. His face was frozen in a scream, he looked terrified. His stomach was cut open, and his intestines were all over the floor, and the smell was horrible. '**What a cruel faith that boy suffered.**' Around the place where the body of the boy had been laid, some Phantomhive candy and the boy's clothes had been ripped in pieces.

"We need to find out where Candyman gets the candy from... If he steels it or buys it. And... the hard part is finding all the other clues. He must be a really mad man. Why does he take boys and not girls?" Ciel said and took a hand over his nose and mouth to cover the smell.  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. "Do you want me to go and find out more about this case?" He asked. "To see if I can find some clues."  
"Hey, little boy. If you are not careful you might be that mad man's next victim!" A young man shouted to Ciel. The man was one of the poor people; he was probably just trying to scare Ciel since he was one of the noble.

Ciel eyed the poor man. '**Like that would ever happen.**' He thought angered.

"Yes, figure out as much as you can. Let us solve this case quickly." Ciel said to Sebastian. "This place gives me the creeps." He said mostly to himself.  
"Yes, my lord." And before anyone could say his name, he was gone.  
"You sure you should walk around without Sebastian, without any protection? This loony is even kidnapping kids in the middle of the day." A policeman said.  
"I will be just fine." Ciel said certain.

He stepped outside and inhaled fresh air, the grim smell disappeared as he walked away from the house. The Undertaker's place was not far from this place, so he decided to pay him a visit. Hopefully the Undertaker had some useful information from the underworld of London.

"Hello?" Ciel said after entering the building. Dim lights, coffins, strange things, it was just way too creepy to be inside.

A low laughter could be heard; a second after the Undertaker appeared.

"Well, well, what are you doing here Earl, alone, in such a dangerous time?" He asked. "Boys are getting raped and killed you know, and people sure are slow. That man has been running around here for a week, and the police did not notice it before a few days ago."

"I am here investigating that matter actually. Undertaker, do you have any information from the underworld worth hearing?" Ciel asked, looking directly at the Undertaker with an emotionless expression.

Undertaker laughed again.

"Don't ask me, ask him." He said and pointed at something in one of the dark corners. And out of the corners came... Grell Sutcliffe.  
"Ask me about what?" Grell asked the Undertaker, before he looked over at Ciel. Now he was smiling. If Ciel was here, then Sebastian had to be here too. "Where is Sebas-chan?" He asked, with a voice sweet as sugar.  
"Grell?" Ciel said surprised. He had not expected the Death God to appear here again, not after the Jack the Ripper case. "I take it is not you who are killing this time..."

Ciel's aunt, Madam Red, was the reason Jack the Ripper had existed and this man, Grell, had seen her and helped her. He assumed Grell was not into young boys... if he was he probably did not lure them with candy.

"Killing? What?" It looked like he did not understand what Ciel was talking about. He turned around to shout at the Undertaker, but he was gone. "Humph." He said and turned back to face Ciel.  
"Where is Sebas-chan?" He asked again. It looked like he did not care about anything else.  
"Are you a complete idiot?" Ciel asked annoyed. He sighed before he spoke again. "Sebastian is not here... He is out somewhere doing research. Do you know something about Candyman? I am sure Sebastian would be happy if you had some valuable info." It was not that hard to negotiate with Grell as long Sebastian was in the picture.  
"If I tell you, will you let me kiss Sebastian then?" Grell asked, smiling like mad. "Well, this Candyman is quite a crazy one. I find the case rather interesting, so I will not give you all the information; it's so much more when you have to use your own brain."

Grell paused to let his word sink in.

"The Candyman looks, and act like a normal man, so he will be hard to find. He is not so stupid either. I have met him. I followed his last victim to its death. Soooo, I know how the act happens and all the details. It's the boys who are walking alone, or just looks good, who are the victims," Grell said and stroke a finger over Ciel's cheek, still smiling so his sharp teeth shined in the weak light. "He has no pattern he follows, which makes this case even harder. Everything started this week, and the victim they found for about an hour ago was his victim number 14," Grell looked like he was enjoying this. "He hides his victim, or what is rest of them." Grell turned around and walked away from Ciel. "I will return, this case is so full of beautiful red blood." And with that he was gone.

Ciel went over what Grell had told him.

"14 victims in just one week." He repeated to himself. "Psychopathic pedophile." He whispered before he left.

Outside the sun had become hidden behind gray threatening clouds. He could not help but to wonder where Sebastian was right now. The slim, small feet moved in a normal speed towards the Phantomhive manor. All of a sudden, a hand was placed on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel felt fear trembling through him. His eyes went wide and he quickly turned and faced Sebastian.

"Young master," The soft voice said. Sebastian smiled down at the young boy. "It looks like it is going to rain," He looked up in the sky, it was gray and heavy. "I have to prepare dinner when we get home."

The fear disappeared and Ciel nodded in unison after Sebastian had spoken.

"What a disturbing day this has been." He said looking up at the sky. "Did you find anything?"  
"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "We have 42 suspects. The man we are looking for is either one of those men who are working or have worked, at an orphanage. Or he is or has been, a teacher. The man we are looking for has worked or are working with children." Sebastian looked through some notes he had made. "I have the name of all the suspects, they were not easy to find. Tomorrow I will find out more about each person, so that it would be easier for us to find the right guy."  
"Good work. At least we are getting closer. But are you certain he works as one of those two occupations?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian's face while they walked.

The clouds made Sebastian look paler than his usual Caucasian skin did, like it reflected its light onto him. But his captivating face did not lose its beauty. '**What am I thinking?**' Ciel thought after he caught himself off guard again. His own face blushed in a pretty pink colour, to avoid letting Sebastian see him uncontrolled, he turned his head quickly. '**My behaviour is not proper at all!**' He yelled in his mind.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian worked extremely fast, and he was unbelievable effective. No one knows what or who his sources were; he just found the right information. "Something wrong, young master?" he asked when Ciel turned away from him. They were almost home now.  
"No, I am perfectly fine." Ciel lied and threw on a fake smile again; his voice was a bit off, which caused him to blush more. And the smile was not much of a smile either.

'**This thinking better stop soon or I am going to end up crazy.**' The earl thought forsaken. He shook his head fast a few times, trying to get his head straight again. Without realizing it, he had completely forgotten where he placed his feet and ended up tripping sideways towards Sebastian. The arms moved by instinct and took a hold around Sebastian's waist. Now Ciel was blushing like mad and buried his face against Sebastian. He would not allow Sebastian to see how embarrassed and ashamed his master was. Sebastian looked surprised at the boy.

"Young... master?" He stood still; he had no idea of what he should do. '**You are hiding something from me.**' He thought. "We should hurry back home, it will start to rain soon." He placed a soft smile on his lips, not letting his real reaction and surprise let through.

Ciel did not dare to show his face just yet. So he nodded with his eyes shut. His arms slowly let go of Sebastian, the feet acted as well, they were starting to support themselves again.

"Sorry, I fell." Ciel mumbled before he took the courage to step away.

Sebastian just kept smiling like always. A butler had to look friendly, and Sebastian was doing a very good job at that point.

They walked in silence. Words were not needed. When they entered the house, the first raindrops had already started to fall.

* * *


	4. That butler Is investigating 2

Chapter two: **That butler; Is investigating, part 2**

This chapter became too long xD so I have divided it into two parts :] (We decided it was easiest if the chapters were like days.)

* * *

"I will go and prepare dinner, my lord." Sebastian said and bowed for the boy before he went.

Ciel stood still after Sebastian had left him. Staring at the door that separated them, he felt strange.

"Move," He told himself, "You cannot keep standing here like an idiot. Move." His orders had no effect on himself.

There was a need growing inside, a need to be near Sebastian again. Just like he had before. After a few minutes, his thoughts were interrupted by his other servants, who were chasing rats again. They were noisy, running around in the mansion. He closed his eyes and forced his feet to move to his office.

After a while, Sebastian was finished with his master's dinner, and was now making his way up to his office. He had started to wonder why the young Earl was acting so strange, he himself had also felt something strange when he was close to the boy, but he ignored the feeling. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door. No answer. If Sebastian knocked again he would most likely get the same result. Ciel had fallen asleep in his chair. He rested his head on his hand as he was leaning to the left side. The day had worn him out, all the new emotions had become a bit overwhelming for a small boy like him to take in all at once. Sebastian waited a bit longer before he opened the door carefully. He smiled when he saw that the young Earl had fallen asleep.

"You are just a child, in the end," He placed the plate with his master's dinner on a table. Then he went over to the boy. "Young master." He said softly, laying a hand on the lord's shoulder.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked drowsy up at Sebastian.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" The Earl asked, his voice said he was irritated, but he was actually happy to see Sebastian. Naturally, he was just grumpy after waking up. "Oh..." He added when the smell of food reached his dull senses. Shifting his sitting position and looking down at the plate with his dinner on, suddenly made him realize how hungry he truly was.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sebastian said.

He took some steps away from the young master, so that he could eat without being annoyed by the demon butler's presence. Staying still like a statue, not saying a word, and not looking at the young boy. He waited patient for his master to finish his meal. Ciel put his grumpiness aside and chewed the food with a content face. With the food down in his tummy, he looked up to see Sebastian's stance.

"What are you doing, pretending to be a pole?" Ciel asked suspicious by the small change of Sebastian's behaviour.

'**Did I do something to upset him?**' He questioned himself. For a fact he did not like it, Sebastian looked like his body had lost its life while standing, waiting. It was as if he said that Ciel's present got under his skin, a real pain in the ass so to speak, just by standing the way he did.

Sebastian turned his head to face the boy. The usual smile was now placed on his lips again.

"No, my lord. I was just trying not to bother you while you were eating." He answered.

He had not been aware of how he was standing; he had been deep in his own thoughts. Ciel frowned; he was not convinced at all. But he knew Sebastian would not tell lies to his own master, although he might have discovered the way of telling just half the truth like many people did these days.

"Sebastian, you are not hiding anything from me are you?" Ciel asked, wary of any signs that proved him right.

Sebastian kept silent for a moment, he could not lie, he never lied.

"In a way, you can say that I am keeping something for myself, my lord," He answered. You knew you always could trust him, although he was a demon. "But I never lied to you, my lord. You know I never lie."  
"Yes, I know." Ciel replied, understanding that his butler probably wanted to have his secret left alone, even though Ciel was extremely curious and was very close to give the order.

'**It appears we both have something we keep for ourselves.**' He thought in silence, hoping that Sebastian would share his private thoughts with him someday soon. But knowing Sebastian had a secret was a bit eerie. Ciel honestly did not know how to act, which was very unlike him. Sebastian was glad that Ciel did not ask more, he really felt like keeping this as a secret, at last until he figured out what was going on in his head.

"You look tired, young master." He said and broke the silence between them.  
"Do I?" Ciel was not surprised. "I want to take a bath. My hair still has not completely let go of that dreadful smell from that boy earlier, and maybe it will help me get the stress out of my system. Sebastian, go prepare the bath for me." Ciel ordered.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed for his master before he went out of the office.

He walked straight to the bathroom to make a hot bath for the lord. It did not take long, and when he was finished was it off to get the Earl.

"The bath is ready." He said while knocking on the office door.

Ciel followed Sebastian's guidance to the bathroom where Ciel was stripped from his clothes before entering the steaming tub. Ciel's slender body gracefully took one foot at the time into the warm liquid. He sat down on his knees, just feeling the water move around him as he moved, while leaning against the cold edge of the tub, completely relaxed as if he had forgotten Sebastian's present whereabouts. The air had become more moisture, and so it was harder to breath if not already used to it.

Sebastian said nothing, and left the room quietly, but came back after 10 minutes.

"Do you want some tea, young master?" He asked, holding a teapot and a cup. Sebastian was smiling as always while he was trying not to stare too much at the young boy.

Ciel turned his head and nodded a few times before he turned it back again. It felt strange in a good way having Sebastian in the room again, but he tried not to think about how he felt right now, other than how comfortable he was. He changed his position and brought his knees up and leaned his chest against them.

Sebastian handed the tea cup to Ciel. He waited until he was done drinking before he kneeled down next to the bathtub. For a second he hesitated, he was used to wash Ciel, but this time he, for some reason, had to struggle a bit to keep his calm self. But he was able to collect himself and started to wash the young boy as usual. Ciel on the other hand, had lost his cool the moment Sebastian started washing him. The effort of maintaining control over his body was not an easy task, his body tensed. The tickling feeling in his stomach was back. '**Is it that feeling they call having butterflies in ones stomach? It feels so weird. Sebastian makes me so bloody nervous!**' Ciel's mind was getting frustrated; he was defiantly not used to losing control, and what worse was; he was naked!

"Something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked, and made sure that Ciel could not see his face, so he was sitting behind him at the moment.

The butler was feeling a bit uneasy, but hided it very well, so his voice was as calm and soft as always. He stroked one hand carefully over Ciel's back, then letting his finger stroke over the boys neck. Since he did not wear gloves now, he could feel Ciel's soft skin under his hands. '**Stop!**' He shouted in his head and he forced his hand away from Ciel.

"N-no. Nothing is wrong." Ciel stuttered low while blushing; he lied for the second time today.

'**Why, oh why do I want him to continue touching me with his thin fingers?**' Sebastian's fingers made him feel good. But it would be too embarrassing to order Sebastian to carry on. '**I disgust myself, it is not appropriate for an Earl to think such about a servant.**'

Sebastian knew that something were wrong.

"Are you sure, my lord? You do not look really well," Sebastian had moved so that he could see Ciel's face. '**This is not the usual self.**' He thought. "Looks like you have a weakness." He said smiling, trying to make his master back to himself again. '**I do not like to see him like this.**'

Ciel panicked, he was not prepared to let Sebastian see him.

"Do not look at me!" Ciel yelled blushing like mad, raising his hands and covered Sebastian's eyes. Both hands blinded them more than enough. His heart was thumping harder and his breath was uneven. '**This is no good.**' He thought in the rush. "What do you mean weakness?" Ciel said, struggling to calm down like he had before.

Sebastian just kept smiling. He lifted a hand and pushed Ciel's small, soft hands away, so that he could look at the younger boy.

"I found one of your weaknesses. Looks like you are losing your cool around me, my lord." Sebastian had no problem keeping himself looking calm, after all this years with Ciel he had learned to cover his real emotions with a mask. '**Why is he reacting like this? What is wrong?**' Sebastian really wanted to know, but he did not feel like forcing it out of the already embarrassed boy.

"I told you not to look!" Ciel was anxious and yet serious. "Sebastian, are you refusing an order?" He was starting to get angry.

The whole scene probably looked horrible, but there was little Ciel could do to change the stage he was in. Ciel's face was flushed and he was gasping for air. This situation was not good for his health, having asthma and literally freaking out was not a good combination, but Sebastian did not know about his asthma.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Sebastian turned away, but he was listening carefully.

'**His breathing is very heavy.**' He thought and hoped that his master could calm down soon.

He looked at the door, he could hear someone running. Standing up he stood in front of his master so that the person who, maybe, was going to come through that door would not see the boy. The door flew open and a person stood smiling while he looked at Sebastian. '**Out of all people in London, why him?**' Sebastian thought.

"Grell... what are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Naaaaw, Sebas-chan, I am here to help you with that Candyman case." Grell said. He really felt like glomping Sebastian, but he was told that if he did not behave he would not be allowed on earth until the Candyman case was over - William was harsh at this point.

After Sebastian stopped looking at the shameful Ciel, Ciel successfully managed to calm himself down a bit. He was surprised to hear Grell's feminine voice coming from the doorway. '**Why is he inside my mansion?!**' Ciel was glad Sebastian was shielding him from view. The water had cooled down and lost some degrees, Ciel found it warmer under water than over the surface.

Sebastian pushed Grell out of the room.

"Please wait here until my lord is finished with the bath," He said and closed the door before Grell could protest. "I am sorry about that, young master." He said and made sure he did not look at Ciel.

Ciel paid close attention to Sebastian's movements, he would not hate it if he caught him peeping, but he rather not become that embarrassed again. Not neither today nor ever.

"Dry me off." Ciel ordered not entirely calm or stressed. He rose up to his feet, shyly he stepped out of the tub with water sliding off him like raindrops on windows.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered and got a towel. He wrapped it around the young boy and started to dry him.  
"Why are you closing the door in front of me like that?!" Grell had opened the door again, and faked a sad face. "It's mean." He continued looking sad for a while before he started to smile again.  
"Grell... I told you to wait outside-" Sebastian started but was cut off by Grell.  
"- until the young master was finished with his bath. He is finished, so then I don't need to wait outside anymore."

Sebastian made sure that the towel was wrapped around Ciel before he pushed Grell out of the room and closed the door. Then the butler went over to Ciel and continued to dry him.

"Is the idiot Death God serious? When I met him today he refused to tell me everything he knew about Candyman." Ciel doubted Grell would help anyone besides Sebastian. Why Grell liked Sebastian so much was still unknown for Ciel. Sebastian was never covered in red; the closest he was to red was the blood cells inside his veins.

"It seems like he is serious," Sebastian answered low; he could hear Grell kicking the door in annoyance. When he was finished drying the Earl, started he to dress him. He had brought some clothes and placed them on a chair while he was making the hot bath ready. "Shall I let him in?" He asked when he was finished dressing Ciel.

"No, this room is no place for an important discussion, Sebastian, if you have not forgotten this is a bathroom. We are taking him to the living room." Ciel said with his bored face back on place.

Naturally he started walking with his short legs. Sebastian smiled and opened the door for his master and waited for him to get out before he himself went out of the room and closed the door. Grell looked confused at the two of them.

"What's with those faces?" He asked. The soul reaper was not smiling, he only had a quiet cute and innocent look in his face.  
"You said you were going to help us with the Candyman case, so we are going down to the living room to discuss the case." Sebastian said, Grell smiled and grabbed Sebastian's arm.  
"All right... am I getting my own room here since I am staying for a while?" He asked grinning like mad, so his sharp teeth was showing.

Sebastian did not answer; he just made sure that there were some space between him and Grell. Ciel shot menaced glares towards Grell. He honestly could not stand Grell's behaviour; he, the flamboyant fiend, being that close to Sebastian was unbearable. They should have just let him commit suicide when he was only known as Madam Red's butler. Thoughts like that were crawling inside Ciel's head all the way to the living room.

Irritated more over pissed, he sat down in one of the chairs close to the crimson brick fireplace. Sebastian stood at Ciel's right side; he did not sit down since he was a butler. Grell took the chair that was closest to Sebastian and sat down on it. The crazy soul reaper did not say a word; he just sat there looking at Sebastian, hoping for some response. But Sebastian just ignored him, as usual.

"You better start talking or you will not be staying here for long." Ciel stated with a threat, almost hoping Grell had nothing to add the case, just to get him out.

Grell moved his green eyes from Sebastian to Ciel.

"I will give you a little piece of information every day, if you let me stay," He said, he was not the easy one to get rid of. "You will need me in this case. My first hint is that he will not hunt for boys the day after he has taken more than 3 boys, and that he sings Wee Willie Winkie, if he has taken a few drinks," Grell smiled. "Which means that he will not look for any boys tomorrow, since he has already taken 3... The boy you saw was his victim number 2 that day. He took another boy just minutes after our last talk Ciel, and you were walking past that boy just a few seconds before he was taken by the Candyman. But of course, you did not see him, he was a 7 year old poor boy, who was about to go home to get some food for his sister. He was the only family she had." Grell smiled. "Now she will also die." Death was something Grell found very amusing.

Sebastian looked down at the young master, waiting for his response to what Grell just had said. Ciel was surprised he had overlooked that boy, surprised that the Candyman had been so close. In his own thoughts he mistakenly bet his lower lip till it bled, the unpalatable iron taste filled his mouth as he violently cursed himself in his mind. He ought to take this case more seriously.

"Fine. Grell, you can stay here for the time being until we have solved the case." Ciel said wretched after sorting things out.  
"Good," Grell said, he lifted a hand and stroke a gloved finger over Ciel's bleeding lip. "Such a beautiful colour," He sighed and rose from the chair. "I'm tired, where do I sleep? Together with Sebastian maybe? Just promise me to be gentle." Grell gave Sebastian the cutest gaze he could, which would soften anyone's heart, but Sebastian did not soften.  
"I will go and prepare a room for our guest." Sebastian said and went.

Grell made an irritated sound and turned his head to look at Ciel.

"I am going to get him first, I know you like him too," He said. "But you are just a child, you don't stand a chance. Do you really think Sebastian is the same as Candyman?" The soul reaper smiled and started to walk around in the room, touching and looking at everything, he was also near to break something.

"How will you get him when he already belongs to me as I do to him." Ciel asked cold, his eyes never left Grell. '**Like?**'

He sat back in his chair, knowing that Grell would never succeed to take Sebastian from him, since it would only come in conflict with the contract. Neither Sebastian nor Ciel would ever cause something to break it. So therefore they existed as master and servant. But Ciel knew all Sebastian wanted was his sturdy soul.

Grell answered by breaking a vase, cracking it in half.

"Wops," He mumbled, giving Ciel a sad look. "I broke it." Grell was like a child in an adult body, at least most of the time.  
"Do not touch anything, Grell!" Ciel ordered harshly, but felt his order came too late.  
"I will take Sebastian, if you don't hurry and catch his heart and mind. There are many ways to do it, and I know most of them. You really have to be special to make a demon fall for you." Those were the last word Grell said before he continued to look around in the room.  
"You know most of them?" He repeated after Grell, not sure what was meant by that.

Seducing Sebastian, was that it? How could he possibly do that to another man? But Ciel refused to lose to the likes of Grell, so he would find a way... somehow.

"Sorry," Grell smiled, but it looked like he forgot what Ciel had said since he started to poke a picture on the wall. "Yes, I know some of the demons soft spots, and good ways to make them look after you and get interested. But I'm too lazy to do any of them, and some of those things would be so out of character." Grell moved over to the other side of the room, and started to look at some of the stuff that was there. "But my problem with demons is that they prefer virgins... and I am not... and they are not big fans of soul reapers either."

Ciel clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

"I ordered you not to touch anything, idiot! Could you stop sharing that kind of information about yourself?" Ciel said, angry of course. Grell was walking on his nerves. "And I cannot imagine why demons do not like you..." Ciel added low with his sarcastic tone, looking away from Grell.

Grell gave Ciel an annoyed look.

"You sure are one boring guy and a bossy one too," He said and really felt like destroying some of the things in the room just to show Ciel that he was not the boss. "What kind of information? I bet you don't know anything about sex, you sure has a virgin mind, not just a virgin body,"

Grell knew he was irritating Ciel, but that was the point.

"I have more experience when it comes to sex then you can imagine. I have had sex with both guys and girls, so if there is anything you want to know about that topic you can count on me." Grell added.

Grell was about to continue when Sebastian entered the room.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAN!" Grell ran over to Sebastian and gave him a hug, but it did not last for more than a second before he was pushed away by Sebastian.

Huffy, Ciel gazed at Sebastian from his brown clothed chair. It was time for the master's sleep. He needed it; this had proved to be a very long and tiring day for a young boy like him. A lot of information had passed his ears and hopefully it stuck with him until he never wanted to remember anymore.

"You finished?" Ciel asked Sebastian, in a bit different manner of speaking than he had used against Grell.  
"Yes, my lord. And it is bedtime now." Sebastian said. '**You sure look tired.**' He thought.  
Grell stood still looking from Sebastian to Ciel.  
"Maybe you should show me my room, Sebas-chan." He said softly.  
"Maylene will show you your room." Sebastian said and looked over his shoulder where the maid stood. Grell looked very unpleased, he wanted Sebastian.  
"All right..." He mumbled and went with Maylene.

In the master bedroom, Ciel was getting changed with Sebastian's help, just like every day and night in these past three years. Ciel did not feel strange about that matter. In his plain white shirt that went over his bum, he looked so innocent and pure. It clearly did not reflect his mind. He moved his slim self on the king-sized bed, placing himself in the middle and took the quilt to cover up his body - from bottom to shoulders.

Sebastian stood by the door, looking at the boy. He looked so innocent, surrounded by white, like some kind of angel. The butler smiled, not the usual smile, but sad smile.  
'**And I am going to be the one to take away that boys soul. I do not regret and I know that I never will, but it is some kind of shame to take away the life of something that beautiful.**' He thought.

"Good night, young master." He said and went out of the room, leaving the Earl alone to sleep.


	5. That butler Being lovable

Story: **I will not say I am in love**  
Chapter three: **That butler; Being lovable**

* * *

While sleeping Ciel heard creaking noises inside his room. He opened his eyes to see if he could find what caused the sounds. But it was dark, although his eyes was used to the darkness he could not find anything abnormal. '**It has to be the wind outside.**' He guessed and closed his eyes again. The noises did not stop; he could swear he heard something opened, like a door. He opened his eyes once more, searching again. But it was still pitch blackness like it had been a few seconds ago.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered to the shady objects in the room, hoping it was just his humble servant that was watching over him.  
"Nope, try again," A voice replied. "I didn't find Sebas-chan when I was looking for him."

More noises and then the curtains were pulled away from a window, letting the moon shine into the room.

"What a beautiful night," The person said, letting the light hit him.

His long red hair reflected in the light, so did his spring green eyes. Grell moved over to Ciel's wardrobe. It was open and there was laying a lot of clothes on the floor.

"What is up with all this boring blue, brown and green clothes, why don't you have anything red?" Grell said annoyed, and threw a blue jacket out of the wardrobe.  
"Why are you in my room and terrorizing my closet!?" Ciel asked in vexation.

How could he possibly put up with this exasperated man? Ciel slide his feet of the bed and walked over to Grell, but stopped when there was 2 meter between them. His facial expression was not happy; the one eye he always covered was exposed. The purple glistened in the light.

"Sebastian!" He yelled loud as his lungs could possibly manage.

Grell blinked.

"You need to get some new clothes." He said and was about to pull some more clothes, but stopped when he heard the door open. Sebastian stood there and looked very serious.  
"Grell, get out," He said. Grell was about to protest, but stopped when he saw the look in Sebastian's eyes.  
"Okay." Grell got out of the room as fast as he could.

Sebastian sighed; he looked at the mess on the floor before he looked over to the young boy.

"You should go to bed, young master. I will take care of this mess."  
"How can I possibly fall asleep after this awakening?" Ciel asked his butler. By raising his hands up to his head, closing his eyes and rubbed his temples, he tried to get his irritation away.

"Try, at least," The butler answered stroking one hand over Ciel's cheek. "I will make sure that Grell does not come in here again."

He turned away and started to pick up the clothes that were all over the floor. '**What a mess,**' He thought while he took the clothes and fixed them before he putted them in the closet; where they belonged.

"Fine." Ciel muttered while he turned towards his bed.

He pulled the white covers over himself again. After 20 minutes his mind was no longer present. His dreams were filled with darkness again, but it was nothing Sebastian could not save him from. Sebastian worked fast so it did not take long before all the mess was gone. He looked over at Ciel, who was asleep.

"I will just have to wait around here until the morning to make sure that Grell does not show up." Sebastian mumbled and went out of the room.

Later in the evening Ciel was in the big library, Tanaka was by his side sipping tea like normal and sometimes mumbled "Ho, ho, ho." It seemed to be the only thing that old man could say when he was in that super deformed form. The library was filled with old classic books that Ciel had not found the time to read yet. Some were even in foreign languages, like Latin. Giacomo Casanova's autobiography _Histoire de ma vie_ and William Shakespeare's tragedy stories such as _Hamlet_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ could easily be found in the first section. Ciel found the library to be a calm area, quiet and it gave him a place to think. He was writing down all the clues and questions he had for the Candyman case, so it would be easier to remember them all. Sebastian were out searching for more information on the suspects, Ciel was left behind and waited for him to return so they both could pay the Undertaker another visit, if they had time for that. Grell had disappeared after the breakfast, no one knew where he and gone, and no one cared.

When it was just a few hours until dinner, Sebastian returned, together with Grell. Grell was in an extremely good mood. While Sebastian went to prepare the dinner (Bard had managed to use the flamethrower on the steak again, burning it to charcoal), Grell started to look around in the house; he smiled when he saw Ciel in the library.

"Hello, Ciel," He said smiling.

Grell's voice gave Ciel a sudden chilly feeling; he had not expected Grell to enter the library.

"I won! I got to kiss Sebas-chan. You lost, his heart is mine." Grell said and turned from Ciel and started to walk away while he was glowing with pride.  
"You got to kiss Sebastian?" Ciel repeated Grell's words in disbelieve. "Did you do it in a very realistic dream or something?" Ciel had a hard time imagining Grell and Sebastian together; even so he absolutely did not approve it.  
"Noooo, I kissed him about 2 hours ago... It was not a dream, I am not that stupid. Just go and ask him," Grell said, grinning with his sharp teeth. "He went down to the kitchen to make food."

The soul reaper stood with the door now, still glowing with pride and happiness.

"And I have to say that he is a good kisser."

After those words he went out of the room, and walked to the bedroom given to him, while he waited for dinner. Ciel was not far away from throwing his ink pen after Grell. The bloody redhead made him so frustrated; it was hard not to damage anything. '**No! I will not take in his bullshit lies, there is no way that Sebastian would ever kiss or touch that obscene Death God.**' Ciel tried to reassure himself.

When it was dinner was Grell still happy as earlier that day. Sebastian said nothing; he just stood by Ciel's right side.

"Sebas-chan, you know, Ciel does not believe that we kissed," The Death God said. Sebastian looked away. "Naaaw, you shy Sebas-chan?" Grell giggled like a girl before he continued eating.

Ciel's eyes expanded with surprise when he saw Sebastian's reaction. '**It is true?!**' Ciel thought in shock. He dropped his cutlery that was only centimetres from his plate. The appetite quickly disappeared and his chest kind of hurt. '**How could he go around and do something like that?**' His hands started shaking so he took them closer to his body. '**No, control yourself.**' He commanded to himself. It had little effect. He rose from his chair when realizing he could not be in the same room with those two, right now. The feet moved faster for every step he took until he reached the door. His face looked dead, pale as snow.

Grell smiled, he looked very satisfied with himself.

"You jealous, Ciel?" He asked after Ciel.  
"Young master," Sebastian had seen the boy's reaction, and he did not like it. He followed Ciel out of the room. "What is wrong, my lord?" He asked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

Ciel clenched his teeth together and hit Sebastian's hand away with his own. For one moment he looked dead serious and in the second he looked anguished. '**Now what?**' He was unsure of what to do, even though he knew he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Do not touch me right now." He muttered under his breath.

Sebastian nodded; he just had to obey his master.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked.

Ciel did not answer, no, rather avoided answering the question, since he already had something to ask that dwelled inside him.

"... I want you to answer me truthfully and clear just what went through your mind in that moment your lips met." Ciel said gazing up at Sebastian's eyes.

He absolutely adored those eyes, but right now he was too insecure about Sebastian to be bothered by something like that. His body was trembling with anxiety for Sebastian's answer. Sebastian stood silent for a moment, before he answered.

"There were a lot of thought that went through my mind. First I was thinking that that were the wrong lips I were kissing, second was I hoping this was worth it... and third was I hoping that no one would ever find out. I did not enjoy it and I am not proud of what I did, but I had to, he black mailed me." He answered.

Ciel was most pleased with that answer, Grell had not won.

"What is he black mailing you for?" Ciel could not come up with anything other than Grell might have threatened with throwing the lamb to the wolf that was loose. The trembling had lessened and his face was coming back to normal.  
"It is a long story, but I will try to make it short... I was trying to find out where Candyman bought the candy and Grell had snatched the one with the answer to help me. Now we have only 4 suspects." Sebastian answered.  
"Is that so...?" Ciel said glaring at the door that led inside the room where Grell had last been seen. "Why were those the wrong lips to kiss?" Ciel had to ask. The Earl looked bothered, but managed to look at Sebastian without losing control over his physical state.  
"Why should they be the right lips to kiss? There are someone else's lips I want to kiss." Sebastian said.

He really wanted to touch Ciel, but he was not allowed to, which annoyed him a bit right now. Ciel's heart thud faster than normal, it caused his cheeks to blush slightly and it was getting more difficult to stand looking at Sebastian like he did now. '**This is no good; I want so badly our lips to touch each other.**' He thought, hating to have all the negative thoughts coming to his mind and setting him straight. The young boy was silent as he was gazing at the dazzling man in front of him. Sebastian really wondered what was going through Ciel's mind.

"Young master?" He said and was about to touch Ciel's blushing cheek, but when his fingers were just a few centimetres away from Ciel, Sebastian stopped. He remembered the order Ciel gave him, he pulled his hand slowly back. "I should go and do some work." He said and started to walk away.

Ciel was left standing bewildered.

"Who's lips do you want?!" He rushed to ask before Sebastian was out of his sight.

Ciel feared the answer; it was one to a gazillion chance that it could be his. Even it was his; he still would have idea of what to do next... but he would still crave for his slave's lips even if Sebastian's desire was not for his. Sebastian stopped and turned around to face Ciel, who was many meters away.

"Your lips." Sebastian said.

The butler waited for the young boy's answer and reaction. '**I am glad I am so far away from him, it would not have been so easy to say that if I had been right next to him.**'

That reply made Ciel's blush deeper, joyfulness crossed his thumping heart. '**If I knew how to smile for real I would have done it now.**' Ciel thought.

"... me." Ciel whispered too weak to make a sentence out of it, blushing with the same colour as a classic rose. "Kiss me." He said louder and stronger, giving into his desires, he felt so relived just to have said those two words out in the open.

Sebastian was really surprised; he had not expected the boy to react like that. Then he started walking toward Ciel. He stopped right in front of Ciel; he looked down at the boy before he bended closer to him. Sebastian stopped when their lips were just a few centimetres from each other.

"Yes, my lord." He whispered before pressing his lips softly against Ciel's. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Ciel closed his eyes too, kissing back. To gain more height he tried to stand on his toes, stretching upwards. His hands moved up behind Sebastian's neck, not letting him go or break the kiss. It was just too good to be true. He constantly questioned himself why he had not given in sooner.

"Um, excuse me, but just _what the hell_ are you two doing?!"

Sebastian was forced to break the kiss to see who was disturbing them. He sighed; of course it had to be Grell, who looked extremely angry.

"I see, so we have two Candyman's in London." He said, he looked like a pissed off cat right now. Sebastian was just as calm as always.  
"That may be," He said.  
"All right, I am leaving, but I will be so nice to give you another clue in that Candyman case before I leave... The Candyman prefer noble boys, he only takes poor boys if he really is desperate. He worked at an orphanage for boys; he abused the boys sexually from the first day. Then the orphanage went bankrupt, and then the Candyman had no more boys to use. He started to use random boys at the street to satisfy himself; he had to kill them after the act so that they could not tell anyone about him." Grell said and turned to leave.  
"Thank you for your help, Grell." Sebastian said.

Grell just made an irritated sound before he left.

Ciel had not spoken, quietly standing next to Sebastian, looking at Grell leaving. He was a bit stunned that he took the kiss so lightly; Grell was pissed but still... did not throw a tantrum.

"At least there is a difference between you and Candyman." Ciel declared after Grell was gone.  
"I am glad to hear that," Sebastian said, giving Ciel a quick kiss in his soft lips. "Don't you have some work to do, my lord?" He asked.

He knew that he had a lot of work to do himself. He turned and started to walk away from the young master, in the opposite direction of Grell.

"Before do anything, you said earlier that we only have narrowed down to four suspects. Could you tell me more about them? I suppose trying to catch Candyman will be difficult, it would be foolish to just approach them and accuse them for murder when we have no firm evidence." Ciel said, thinking on a sentence Grell had said _prefer noble boys._  
"We are actually down to 2 suspects after all that information Grell just gave us... Both of them owned an orphan that had to be closed. One of them is Andrew MacCoy, he disappeared a month ago, no one has seen him after his orphan had to be closed down. And the second one is James Harker, he lives for himself right now, and some says that he is about to go insane." Sebastian said.  
"Huh... Then it is only natural that we try going after James Harker first. So if we try luring James Harker with a bait that Candyman just cannot resist, it can probably determine if he is the one. But that is only plausible. Grell said Candyman was not so stupid, so he may not actually take the bait. But that can be fixed I guess... if we use me, a noble man, to be the bait." Ciel said.

Chills went down his spine when he imagined walking in a dark abandoned ally all alone.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. '**You sure are sacrificing everything for your Queen.**' "I can go and find out more about our 2 suspected. But when do you plan to be the bait, I would not be happy if you just disappeared without me knowing where you went."  
"I know that. I will notify you of where I will be walking around, but as you know, if I encounter Candyman I cannot walk away. I would have to act like a brat that accepts the Phantomhive candy, since I rather not want to experience what he does if I refuse. After that I will just have to improvise." Ciel was solemn at this point.

As the Queen's dog he had to do absolutely everything (by any means necessary) in order to follow the Queen's wishes. Ciel was like Queen Victoria's rag doll.

Sebastian nodded before he turned around and went to his own work; he had a lot to do.

They did not talk much to each other the rest of the day, and then the darkness of the night came.

The tall, slender Sebastian stood outside the young master's office, effortlessly knocking on the door.

"Young master, it is bed time." He said.

A low sigh, a chair pulled back and light steps coming closer, could be heard from inside. The door opened and Sebastian was met with his master's piercing blue eye. The master went past him and continued to the oversized bedroom. Sebastian followed the boy all the way to the bedroom. There he made his lord ready for bed, taking on him the usual platinum white shirt.

"Good night, young master." He said smiling his beautiful smile.

* * *

Grell did not throw a tantrum because of William's words xD just so you know ^^


	6. That butler Exploring

Chapter four: That butler; Exploring

* * *

Crossing London Bridge that went over River Thames in a closed carriage pulled by two proud horses, Ciel was imagining what he and his loyal butler would find when they stopped outside James Harker's home. He sat alone inside the typical fine art carriage that only a person in the same rank as an Earl could afford and had Sebastian direct the course. The carriage slowed down and stopped after some minutes. The place looked sort of ruined. The curtains were covering the windows from inside, making it hard to see what they were dealing with. Ciel was standing in front of the door, hitting it with his cane he usually had with him when they were investigating. His gray suit made him not stand out as much as he normally did.

"James Harker, are you there? We need to discuss an important matter." Ciel said loud and clear, just to be sure that James could hear him if he was home.

Sebastian stood behind Ciel, dressed in black as usual. He looked over his shoulder before he looked over at Ciel. He bent closer to Ciel.

"I think the police are coming." He said and hoped that James would open the door before the police came.

'**We better not be seen by the police. We have to get away quickly if they come before Mr. Harker opens the door. If Mr. Harker opens the door and let us in, then we still have to be very careful.**' Sebastian thought.

"Well spotted." Ceil whispered before they heard noises from inside the house.

Apparently something breakable had hit the floor. A manly groan followed. Then the same voice was babbling, cursing to someone.

"He is home." Ciel said and used the cane again, hitting the door. "Mr. Harker, open the door." He commanded a bit louder.  
"No, no, no. There is blood everywhere, you better clean this up before anyone notice. Hurry! But with what? Hurry there is someone at the door." The man's voice changed from being low and high. "Shhh! Get away!" Another rustle with broken stuff. "I am sorry. Just leave me alone." The voice whispered in anxiety.  
"Can you feel another present, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not sure if it was two voices or just one.  
"No, I cannot. There is only one person inside that house," Sebastian answered, and was a bit worried now. "It sounds like Mr. Harker is schizophrenic, and a bit paranoid." Sebastian moved his head and looked down the street; he could hear the police move closer. "If the police see us, Mr. Harker would become scared and we would not be able to speak to him."

'**Could Candyman really be this schizophrenic and paranoid man?**' Sebastian was not so sure about it anymore.

"He sounds scared already. Would it be counted as burglary if we opened the door without permission?" Ciel had to check before he got them a lawsuit. He was sort of desperate at this point, the air around him got tenser by the second.

Barefoot steps came closer; they were light and not coordinated. '**Come on, open it!**' Ciel ordered in his thoughts. The voice whispered again.

"They are not here to get me are they? No, they cannot! You will not be taken away... They do not know anything yet." Then silence. Suspicious.

A large thump hit the door, which made Ciel jump a bit. The man must have trouble walking or something. It went up slowly; the man's small thin fingers placed themselves on the side of the door. There was still some blood on them. It went further up until his face came in view. He was glaring at the two standing before him. Mr. Harker grinned when he saw Ciel and kept his dark brown eyes on him. His hair was a mess, the clothes were dirty and Mr. Harker was literally dangerously thin. Compared to the house he lived in, his health must be poor too, probably not getting regularly meals.

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder when James opened the door. '**What a creepy man,**' He thought. '**He fits to be Candyman, somehow, but I do not think he is smart enough or capable of doing something like what Candyman does.**' He made himself look friendly and calm while Mr. Harker talked. '**No, this man defiantly cannot be capable of doing something like Candyman, but we should talk to him anyway. He might just play with us, for all we know.**'

"Wonder why they are here... That boy..." Mr. Harker's voice trailed off while staring. Ciel did not feel comfortable with this.  
"May we enter Mr. Harker?" Ciel asked. James' eyes expanded and he looked nervously around.  
"They say not to. No good." James whined and started to close the door.

Ciel placed his cane between the door and the wall to prevent it from shutting. James panicked and pushed the door harder. Sebastian grabbed the door when Mr. Harker was about to close it at opened it with force. James Harker looked surprised at the door, it took back at him. His eyes shifted from the three objects, not finding a resting place.

"I am very sorry for our rudeness, but we need to talk to you. It is very important," Sebastian said. "There is no police here, and they are not coming, we are just normal people who are wondering about something."

Mr. Harker's eyebrows frowned and he stepped backwards looking helpless and scared while shivering.

"No good." He mumbled two times and added something in a whisper on the third. "You cannot let them see."

Ciel took the liberty to take a few steps inside. The smell of this place was not that different from the house that noble boy had. Mr. Harker's eyes showed he was getting stressed.

"What can you not let us see?" Ciel asked carefully, he did not want to upset James more than this.

James took his hands up to his head and started walking back and forwards, mumbling none recognizable words. It did not look like the mad man was able to answer them. Sebastian stepped up right behind Ciel, while his eyes followed Mr. Harker.

"Young master... I do not think he is the right man," Sebastian said low, so that only Ciel could hear him.

'**A mad person like this would never be able to hide his victims, and not lure small boys. He is not acting, he really is crazed.**' Sebastian looked around, the house was a mess, and it looked like was a long time since last time someone had cleaned this place. But it did not smell so bad, which was a little surprising.

James suddenly ran into another room, apparently he had something he rushed to do.

"Hide it! Quickly! The people are too curious, we cannot let them see!" His voice varied from strong to weak. The hasty movement triggered Ciel's curiosity. What was this bizarre man hiding?  
"I do not believe it is him too, but still there maybe something else he might have done." Ciel said calm and sneaked after James.

Mr. Harker was sitting squat, bending over something small, bloody, and reeking of dead. Even though the bones in Mr. Harker's spine were covered under his filthy clothes, the bones could too easily be seen. It was horrifying how skinny he was. Ciel slowly stepped forward, not to disturb James. One step at the time. James had started mumbling again and had his hands close to the floor, having a firm grip around a tiny thing with a head and a crushed, crimson blood painted beak. Its black lifeless eyes stood a few millimetres out from its head. More crimson were covering the original light green feathers. How ugly. James squeezed it tighter, looking nervously around. His head turned quickly and his eyes seemed too had been consumed by his mad behaviour. The eyes expanded in anger, his pupils became smaller when they were met with Ciel's royal blue. Ciel had come too close. Mr. Harker dropped the dead bird. Budgerigar, Ciel remembered its specie. James turned around completely and was getting ready to attack.

"You cannot have judgment!" He yelled vexed.

Sebastian ran forward and grabbed Ciel around his waist. He dragged Ciel away from the mad man.

"We better get out of here, this man is dangerous," He whispered.

He turned around and ran out of the house with Ciel in his arms.

"Looks like we have only one suspected left." Sebastian said and placed Ciel next to the carriage and opened it for him, helping him inside. '**Now our problem would be to find him.**' He thought. Ciel nodded in unison.

They left Mr. Harker's house and went straight to the Phantomhive mansion.

On the way, Ciel looked out the window and zoned out in boredom. After a few seconds his thoughts became bothered by pictures of different angles and expressions of Sebastian. The normally pale face flushed when he remembered their first kiss.

They arrived at the mansion. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and helped him out of the carriage. Not a word was spoken as they went in to the huge house.

"I shall go and prepare some tea for you, young master," He said. "Now we only have one suspect left in this case... and he will not be the easiest one to find since no one has seen him in a month." Those were the last words Sebastian said before he went to the kitchen.

"What tea is this? The aroma is new to me." Ciel asked, looking down at the teacup Sebastian had brought to him minutes later.

The living room had still the antic feeling. Pictures of people Ciel knew and had known, although the only ones that were not portrayed here was his parents. Ciel had his reasons for it to be like that.

"It is apple and cinnamon tea imported from China," Sebastian replied. "Does it not suit you?" He asked, prepared to go and make tea again if the young lord did not like this type.

Finny walked by outside, he was as happy as usual, and did not look over at Sebastian and Ciel. '**I think I should go and get some work done in this house.**' Sebastian thought and knew that sooner or later, the others would destroy something and make a mess he would have to clean up.

"No, it is good." Ciel said lightly and placed the teacup on the table right next to him.

The blue eye shifted to gaze silently at Sebastian. '**My mind has worsen after our first kiss. I cannot say I did not expect that, but still I thought it would lessen instead of increase.**' Ciel sighed. '**I am hopeless at this... It feels like I do not know myself anymore.**'

"Say, Sebastian, why have I come to know something I cannot comprehend?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, '**What is he talking about?**' He thought.

"What do you mean, young master?" He asked while looking down at the small boy.  
"I mean: Why cannot I get you out of my head!" Ciel's voice had gained more strength.

He was annoyed that Sebastian made him say that embarrassing line. The Earl's face became hotter and he had to look away to prevent further blushing.

"I do not know, my lord," Sebastian answered. "Maybe for the same reason I cannot get you out of my head."

Ciel's face shot bright red. Sebastian did not look away; he just continued to smile sweetly and acted normal. He had become a good actor after being Ciel's butler in so many years.

"How can you say that with such a calm voice?" Ciel asked and looked up at Sebastian again. "Come closer." Ciel pleaded, reaching after Sebastian.

Right now Ciel wanted his slave's lips. He knew that his emotions would not go back to normal anymore, so he just had to satisfy himself to avoid going crazy.

"I can since I have complete control over my emotions, if it were not for that, I would have been blushing just like you," He said and bended closer to Ciel. He smiled; the butler knew very well what was going to happen now. "Are you giving in for the emotions, my lord?" He whispered when their lips were just an inch from each other.  
"Shut up." Ciel whispered harshly, closing his eyes and brought their lips together.

His heart pounded faster, the blood in his veins rushed with the beasts. Just by kissing Sebastian, Ciel felt like he was drugged by pure ecstasy. His hands moved over Sebastian's chest, hoping to feel that Sebastian went through the same thing. Sebastian closed his eyes. He placed his right hand on Ciel's cheek and then moved it to Ciel's neck making sure that the boy could not get away. He's heart had started to beat a bit faster than usual, everything he had in mind was blown away, the only thing he could think of was the young boy he was kissing.

Ciel gave away low moans; the pleasure had become greater than before. He could not help but to feel happy, this was not one of his orders. Sebastian could have easily turned him down, but he did not. Ciel was confident that they were walking on the same line.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss when he heard Ciel moan. '**You sure are enjoying this.**' He thought, he had gained control over his mind again, and was no longer running on pure instinct. But the butler was not going to stop, not until the young master wanted to, he was enjoying this. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Sebastian licked Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Though Ciel was new at this, he understood what Sebastian was hinting - instinct so to speak. Ciel opened his mouth to let Sebastian's tough slip through. The butler let his tongue explore Ciel's mouth. This only made Ciel moan louder and oftener. His hands moved behind Sebastian's neck, begging Sebastian to get closer. Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel, while he stroked one hand over the smaller boy's chest. '**I don not think we should let this go any further, here in the middle of the living room.**' Sebastian thought. Sebastian felt quite powerful right now, Ciel was begging for him, moaning while doing this. Ciel had totally lost himself in his desires; it scared him how easily his mind lost when his physical needs were satisfied. Besides that, and how much he hated it, he had to stop - lack of air was not something a human being could survive. Ciel broke the contact between their lips and panted, fighting for air. His arms slide off Sebastian and his lips formed a cheeky smile. '**The outcome of this was not expected... The knight almost overcame the king.**' Ciel thought. Sebastian smiled, he breathed a little heavier than usual.

"You enjoyed it?" He asked, moving his lips down to Ciel's neck, licking and kissing the sensitive skin.

He could not get enough of the young boy. '**No one told me to stop.**' He thought and was not going to stop by himself, he enjoyed this too much. Ciel quivered when Sebastian continued to kiss him, everywhere he touched with his lips felt good. He did not want to fall to his emotions again, but it was too difficult to resist. To answer Sebastian's question, Ciel nodded with his adorable flushed face, he was not going to lie to the person who made him like this.

"You want me to continue?" He whispered, biting carefully on Ciel's neck.

He wanted Ciel to beg for him. He pulled back from Ciel; a smile was playing on his lips. The butler lifted a hand and placed it on Ciel's flushed cheek, stroking his thumb carefully against the soft skin. Ciel felt inexperienced with all of the new pleasuring things Sebastian did to him. What was he going to do? Where would all of this lead to? Ciel looked insecure into Sebastian's deep eyes.

"It is enough..." Ciel said after counselling with himself.

'**You are so full of pride, young master, you do not want to give in.**' Sebastian thought and nodded.

"Yes, my lord," He said. "I shall go back to my usual duties." He added and bowed for the young boy before he went.

Ciel sank in his chair, embarrassed over his own behaviour and angered that his butler was better at controlling his emotions. It was distasteful, but it could not be helped - he would just have to train himself to become better.

Hours after dinner, Ciel had decided to be the bait. The night were in its normal darkness and filled London with nothing else than shadows. Drunk men in every bar in London's dangerous streets. Ciel was walking alone in his normal Earl outfit. If it were not for Candyman's fetish for noble boys, Ciel would not have taken on this outfit, it stood out too much. Some of the men, who reeked of alcohol, tried to get Ciel with them home, but he managed to avoid them. They were not like Candyman.

The Earl took a side road, it was a lonesome street. A garbage can fell over a few meters ahead. The noise echoed. Ciel stopped temporarily to see if the cause were a threat. A familiar whisper took his focus. '**Mr. Harker?**' Ciel thought surprised. He had not hoped to see the bony, schizophrenic guy again. James' light feet tripped when he walked, he was going in the opposite direction than where Ciel was located. Ciel sighed with relief. '**He has probably just buried his bird.**' Seconds later he found another route into a new street, still creepy. Ciel shuddered, he had a bad feeling something wrong was going to happen tonight.

Sebastian was never far away from Ciel, he wanted to be close to the boy in case something happened. '**I do not like this.**' He thought.

A young boy from a noble family stood about 20 meters away from Ciel, he looked really angry.

"Hey, boy, are you lost?" A voice asked.

The boy turned to a corner right next to him. He nodded. The person who was asking could not be seen by Ciel, he was too far away.

"You need some help to find your way home?"  
"I will not walk together with strangers." The boy answered.  
"Oh, I understand, but I have some Phantomhive candy left, do you want some?" The voice said, and by those words, the boy was sold.  
"Yes, please." The boy followed the Candyman without hesitation.

Ciel quickly moved after them, he were too close to let Candyman slip away. But the only thing Ciel got to see of the serial killer where his silhouette that the moonlight gave him for a few seconds. The killer and his victim had disappeared in the black darkness.

Sebastian quickly followed Ciel, '**Looks like we lost him.**' Sebastian thought when Ciel stopped. He walked up to Ciel's side.

"We should go home, there is no way we would find Candyman now." Sebastian said.  
"Too bad, you did not get the Candyman." A voice said.

Sebastian turned around and saw Grell standing about a meter away from them; he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Get out of here. I'm busy working, and you two love-birds are in my way." He said and walked passed them, and went that way the Candyman had disappeared  
"Love-birds?" Ciel muttered annoyed.  
"You know where he is." Sebastian said.

Grell stopped only for a second before he continued walking.

"Let us get home. Grell will probably attempt to crop your head off with his little scissors if I order you to follow him... Then we will just lose Candyman again." Ciel said and turned.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and started to walk home together with Ciel; there were nothing more they could do.  
"Candyman will not be hunting for boys tomorrow," They could hear Grell say. "This boy is his 5th today."

Sebastian looked surprised over his shoulder; he had not expected the Death God to say something like that. Ciel felt sick. '**5th? And I have been witness for the last one.**' He thought, '**He did it so easily too.**' This generation of children in London must have decreased a bit after Candyman came terrorizing London. His feet continued to keep him moving forwards, while his lips sealed themselves. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, nothing happened on their way back to the mansion; no one dared to speak to Ciel while Sebastian was so close to him.

"Are you planning on searching for Candyman the next time he is out hunting?" Sebastian asked while he made Ciel ready for bed.  
"Of course I am. I bet the Queen is not happy that this case has not been solved yet. We are taking too long." Ciel said huffy.

He went under the chalk white quilt and motioned Sebastian to follow him. Sebastian stood still. Did Ciel want him to... sleep with him, or stay in the same bed as him? Sebastian never slept, since demons did not need to.

"You sure, my lord?" He asked and sat down at the edge of the bed. '**I understand that this case is scaring you, or maybe you just want company.**' Sebastian thought.  
"Sure about what? Me sacrificing myself for this case, you know I am." Ciel said annoyed. '**Why is he just sitting there?**' Ciel wondered. "You are acting strange, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed.

"I know you are. Are you sure you want me to sleep with you? You are engaged, my lord." Sebastian said.

He hoped that his young master knew what he was doing, but he also wanted to push him to the edge. '**If you want me, then you have to work a bit.**' He thought, smiling like always.

"What?! Where did you get such pervy thoughts?" Ciel snapped, blushing like mad.

Sleeping together in that way had not crossed his thoughts. He just wanted to sleep in Sebastian's arms again, nothing sexual, not now at least. '**Bringing up Lizzy too.**' Ciel thought.

"I did not mean it that way," Sebastian said; he was actually having fun right now. "You know you should not do this. Think if someone finds out." He said and lied down in the bed. He looked over at Ciel.  
"I know that! But it cannot be helped." Ciel said as he crawled closer to Sebastian, laying his head against Sebastian's chest.

'**It is your fault I am like this.**' Ciel thought and snuggled closer. He inhaled Sebastian's pleasant smell, remembering it. Sebastian looked down at the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night, my lord." He whispered.

Now he would have to watch the boy sleep, the whole night, he did not have anything against it. '**You sure are a beauty, young master.**' He thought.

* * *

It is soooo much fun writing with a paranoid/schizophrenic man xD

I absolutely love this chapter xD So many cute things happening :3


	7. That butler Games 1

Chapter five, part 1: That butler; Game

* * *

Ciel had an extremely comfortable night, being in Sebastian's arms was delightful. His smell, his warmth, his overall beauty – were just keywords of something far more lovable. But the warmth were gone, Ciel opened his eyes in surprise. No Sebastian. His hand traced where Sebastian had been before he had fallen asleep. Ciel took his feet closer to his middle body. He continued to stare at the empty space. '**I did not order him to stay with me until I woke up...**' Ciel remembered.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped in the room.

"Oh, I did not expect you to be awake, young master." He said and placed the boy's breakfast on the table next to the bed.

He went over to the window and pulled the curtains away, the sunshine came into the room, enlightening everything. Ciel's left eye glistened in the light; he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding brightness. It was hurting them.

"And I did not expect you to be gone either." Ciel said slightly angered. He took his hand away when his eyes had adjusted to the light.  
"I am sorry, my lord," Sebastian said. "I had to prepare your breakfast."

He went over to the boy and bended over him, kissing him on his soft lips, as an apology for being gone when Ciel woke up. Ciel was silent while he ate. The scratchy sound the cutlery made when it touched plate, was the sound that filled the silence along with his beating heart and breaths of course.

"Candyman will not come out tonight... So what would this day be like?" Ciel asked after he was finished eating.  
"We were supposed to have a guest today, but he got sick, so you have the day free," Sebastian said. "You have worked very hard, you deserve a day off." He smiled.  
"A day off, huh..." Ciel said and relaxed.

A day to do as he pleased, it had been long since last time. Last time Lady Elizabeth had dropped by unexpectedly and left him a present before she ran off again, but today he hoped he would not be disturbed by any people from the outside. ****

"Do you have plans for what you are going to do today?" Sebastian asked. "Candyman does have a day off too, according to Grell," He added.

He stood still, looking down at the boy for a while.

"I should go and do some work, a butler never has a day off." He said and opened the door just in time to hear Maylene breaking something.

"Indeed you should..." Ciel said not too happy to hear his belongings become destroyed. "Later let us play a game." Ciel smirked. He had a game in mind and a bet that would make it even more fun to play if Sebastian was up for it.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said before he went out.

He had left the window open, so that some fresh air could come into the room.

"I bet the Queen is disappointed by you."

Grell sat in the window looking at Ciel; he was not smiling at all. The wind made his long red hair dance around his beautiful face. Ciel's smirk fainted while his eyes placed themselves towards the voice.

"Why are you here, Grell?" Ciel asked emotionless and did not bother to get up from bed. "Got some more leads or are you just here to annoy me?"

Grell was smiling.

"I'm done helping you, soooo, I'm just going to annoy you," He began. "You know, Candyman took another child after the one you saw... and that child was very dear to your Queen." Grell was enjoying this.  
"What? He took six yesterday!" Ciel said startled. "What is the boy's name?!" Ciel asked anxious and curious. '**Bloody hell, I let it happen again! How can I give up so easily? Tomorrow I will not let anything come in my way from catching Candyman.**' Ciel thought determined.  
"I have no idea what his name was," Grell said. "I only know that he was taken extremely hard by the Candyman, and then he was ripped apart and killed with a spoon," Grell laughed. '**He is creative, a spoon.**' He stopped laughing. "Too bad you went before you could save him."  
"Did you mistake me for an idiot, who would believe something like that, seriously a spoon? How do you kill someone with a spoon?" Ciel asked disbelieving.  
"_IT'S TRUE!_" Grell said. "He killed the boy with a spoon, the boy couldn't get away, so he just had to watch while his stomach was opened with the spoon and when his intestines' were taken slowly out with a spoon. If you don't believe me go and visit the police." He said with a huge grin.

Ciel sighed; he did not want this discussion to continue. It was too pointless.

"He will still not come out tonight, right?" Ciel asked to reassure himself.  
"Nope," Grell said. "How is it going with you and Sebastian? You two sure are in love, I bet it's hard to concentrate on the work with him around." Grell was not smiling anymore, his green eyes showed a glint of anger, he hated the fact that Ciel had taken away _HIS_ Sebastian.

'**Talking about love again... Love, I ponder about that.**' Ciel thought.

"What, are you jealous? It was you who had me cornered to do something, do not forget that." Ciel said with ease. '**Even though I probably would have done it eventually, considering my body's behaviour lately.**'

Grell made an angry sound.

"You just wait." He said and jumped out of the window, disappearing before Ciel could say anything to him.  
"Stubborn Death God..." Ciel muttered before he went out from the white covers. His arms stretched and he moved closer to the window to feel the breeze.

Hours passed and Ciel found himself getting more and more bored. His servants were too busy with work so they were not fit to entertain him. Ciel sat in a chair in one of the many rooms in this labyrinth of a manor. The bell jingled as he rang to his butler.

"You called, my lord." Sebastian said when he entered the room.

He had been working like hell the whole day, and the other in the house did not make things easier for him.

"Play chess with me." Ciel demanded. "I am extremely bored and need entertainment." He added to give Sebastian a reason for his request. "You are probably the only one in this house that can match up against my skills."

Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, my lord," He said. '**I do** **not really have time for this, I still have a lot to do,**' He thought. '**But on the other hand, it would feel good to have a break.**' "Do you want me to make you some tea before we start the game?"

"Yes, Earl Grey would be fine," Ciel said. "Bring some sweets too."

It would give him some time to think about the bet he would propose to Sebastian when he got back. Ciel gazed at the chess board in front of him, it had been standing here ready to use in some days now. It was a classic black and white board. The black side was towards him; he always used black and pictured himself as the black king.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian went out of the room, and returned after a few minutes.

"Here is your Earl Gray tea, and the sweet I brought to you is French Strawberry Cake." He said with a smile.  
"Good. Before we begin I have a bet that would make this game more fun... and it will probably give a little pressure." Ciel said. He had the perfect idea in mind. "If I win... you are going to show me your true self." He smirked. "But of course if you do not want to have the bet it is fine with me. I am not going to force it on you since it would be too much to ask for."

Ciel waited patiently on Sebastian's response.

"But what happens if I win?" He asked, he really did not feel like showing the boy his real form, it would scare him. He sat down at the other edge of the chess board, looking down at the white chess pieces in front of him.  
"What do you want to happen? I want to see your other side, so if you want me to feel the same pressure you must find something with equal weight." Ciel said and took the dessert spoon and took a bite of the cake. "Or you could just simply ask for something, like a day off..." Ciel suggested indifferent.  
"Hmmm," Sebastian had to think for a while to find something Ciel could do if he lost. "If you lose, then you will have to do my job for a whole day. Make breakfast, clean the house, and make sure that everything is ok, and so on." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel looked at Sebastian to see if his butler had learned how to make a joke.

"Alright..." Ciel said after seeing Sebastian had meant it and accepted the term; there was no way he would lose to his butler. "Then the game can begin." Ciel said and waited for Sebastian to make the first move. White always moved first.

Sebastian moved one of his knights forward, the game had begun. It was a close match, a very close match. The butler was smiling the whole time; he even smiled when Ciel's rook took Sebastian's queen out of the game.

"You should be more careful when you move your rook and queen around." He said and knocked Ciel's last rook out of the game with a bishop. "Check."

Now Ciel would have to sacrifice his queen to save his king. Ciel stared at the board. '**What, check? How on earth did he become this good?!**' Ciel thought discontented. '**He is my butler of course, I cannot expect any less from him.**' His mind had become very frustrated after the latest moves. Ciel moved the queen; it was a shame to lose that piece. Sebastian took the queen out of the game. They kept playing in silence.

"Checkmate." Sebastian said and after placing a knight so that it could take out the king.

If Ciel moved the king it would be taken by either a pawn, a bishop, another pawn or a rook. '**A knight huh?**' Ciel thought before he sighed and forced a smile to show, he did not look forward to work.

"Well played, Sebastian." Ciel said and laid the black king to rest.  
"Calm down. I will watch over you while you are working to make sure that you do not destroy anything or hurt yourself." Sebastian said and leaned over the chess board and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead.

Ciel dragged Sebastian's black, silk necktie, preventing him from moving back. He had to stretch a bit to give Sebastian an eager kiss on the lips. Today he had waited patiently on Sebastian, so his lusts had been suppressed and were released yet again. Ciel moved closer to Sebastian, avoiding crashing right onto the chessboard while he moved his feet, and placed himself on Sebastian's lap, still holding the kiss and the tie. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. '**You are so full of lust, young master.**' He thought. He placed a hand on Ciel's waist and the other on Ciel's cheek, pulling him deeper in the kiss.

"You have been waiting for this the whole day, I assume." Sebastian whispered while breaking the kiss for a few seconds, then he placed his lips against Ciel's before the young boy could answer him.

Ciel blushed slightly, a little embarrassed of his needs being so obvious, and kissed back. His hand let go of the tie and stroked over Sebastian's chest instead. To get more closer, Ciel pressed himself against Sebastian. He blushed deeper, since he felt how much he liked the body contact. It was about to become too hot to wear as much clothes as they did. '**I want to… but I cannot, it is best to keep my clothes on, or I would make Ciel think thoughts he should not.**' Sebastian thought.

"_KYAAAAA!_"

Sebastian broke the kiss and turned towards the door. '**Oh no.**' He thought. In the open door Elizabeth stood.

"Kawaii, kawaii, _KAWAIIIII!_" She screamed while she jumped up and down.

Sebastian looked confused at the young lady, before he turned his head toward the young boy on his lap. '**There is always someone who comes in the middle of the act.**' Sebastian thought. Ciel looked scared and at lost to understand. He stared at Elizabeth with his body completely frozen. Elizabeth's visit was certainly uncalled-for and her reaction was puzzling. Lizzy was Ciel fiancée which made her outburst of joy even stranger, normally a fiancée would be disgusted and unforgiving in this kind of situations. Ciel could not form a word, his mind was too fuzzy.

"What?" Elizabeth looked confused by Ciel and Sebastian's reactions. "You look cute together, so just continue, I shall leave you two alone." She said with a smile and left the room. They could hear the girl sing while she was walking away.

"I do not understand..." Ciel mumbled when he could move again. "How could you not sense her?!" He yelled angry at Sebastian. '**My life could have been ruined just now!**' Ciel thought frustrated by the fact that Lizzy saw the two of them like this.  
"I am sorry, young master," Sebastian said, smiling friendly like always. "But my mind was busy with something, or someone, else," He said and placed his lips against Ciel's. "I promise to make sure that it will never happen again." He whispered.  
"How can you protect me when you cannot have two things in mind at the same time?" Ciel asked bitterly.

For a small boy he sure had a temper. Some said he looked cute when he was angry but that was up to discussion – each has a different view on things. Other meant he was a bit scary... in a charming way.

"I can, you want me to prove it?" Sebastian asked while moving his lips down to the boy's neck. "You are cute when you are angry, young master."

Ciel made an annoyed sound and his expression changed into a flawless mix of arrogance and boldness.

"If you are sure you can then prove it." Ciel's words where harsh, but Sebastian had it coming by calling him _cute._

Sebastian did not answer; he knew he was annoying the boy.

"Just calm down, we will not be seen like this by anyone, again." He said. His voice was soft like silk. He placed a hand on Ciel's chest, letting it slide down and over the younger male's stomach before he stopped at the hips.

'**What is he planning?**' Ciel thought. The anger in his body drifted away in some seconds, he was gaining control again. Ciel looked curious at Sebastian, wondering what was going on his amazing butler's head.

Sebastian stopped.

"Lady Elizabeth is on her way back to us." He said and kissed Ciel carefully on his lips.

Ciel sighed, why could not Elizabeth just stay in one place? His fiancée and niece were frustrating to a nerve-racking point sometimes. Whatever she wanted, Ciel felt it was best to behave normally in front of her – like nothing had happened. All she had seen was just in her imagination. Ciel was uncertain if she really had accepted the relationship he had with his butler, in just matter of seconds. He did not want to get off Sebastian, but his head had him convinced. So after one kiss, he stood up and waited for Elizabeth's return. Sebastian was on his feet just in time to see the door open and Elizabeth walked in.

"Let us do something together, Ciel. I do not want to walk alone here anymore. I saw a scary redheaded man with glasses in one of the corridors." She said.

'**The parasite is back.**' Ciel thought annoyed before saying anything.

"Sebastian, get Grell out of my mansion! I am sick of that Death God. He is like a boomerang – throw him away and he will return." Ciel said while looking at his butler, the second he was finished he turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Lizzy," Ciel started, calmer than before. "I am sure you know I am in the middle of a big investigation, so I do not have time right now, I am sorry. Can we take it some other time?" He had to lie to get her to believe him and leave.

"Oh, yes of course, I understand, Ciel-kun." Elizabeth answered sweetly, "We can do something together next time." She smiled and gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek before she happily went out.

* * *

Hah... so part one xD I'm so sorry the update is late. I have had this on my computer for some time, but not done anything with it o.o Besides all that, Ulqui-chan brain is still set on 'UlquiorraXGrimmjow' v.v; So she is a bit uninspiered to write with this paring x] Irritating. Well, in two weeks both of us will be occupied - I'm gonna work and she's having a trip to Germany. I'll be gone until 7th august x] Summer camp! :D

The next update _(part 2)_ will probably not come before school is starting again o.O

Another thing... if you thought that Lizzy talking Japanese was weird - then I just got to say "I sounded better"


End file.
